


loving is easy, when everything's perfect

by dinglesugdendinglesugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A lot of sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut, proposal, talk of Gordon but nothing bad, talk of the ons but also nothing bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 17:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15466098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinglesugdendinglesugden/pseuds/dinglesugdendinglesugden
Summary: Aaron decides he wants to propose to Robert, or, a look back at their sex lives from the past four years.





	loving is easy, when everything's perfect

It was just sex. They’d been doing it for almost four years. It was like second nature to them.

But it had changed, ever so slightly.

At first, in 2014 and 2015, the majority of their sex had been rushed. It was Robert texting ‘A’, telling him to meet in out of the way barns, stealing sneaky kisses behind closed doors. It was Robert falling to his knees, and Aaron just _falling._ Robert kissing Aaron’s neck, biting his chest, marking him as his own- despite not having him. It was fast, and passionate, and _fucking infuriating_.

Aaron remembers a time when Robert had just grinned to him, body stretched over a small mountain of hay. He had his elbows back further than his torso, leaning enticingly with his shirt open, exposing his chest, belt buckle unfastened as he commanded, “Come here then.” with a jerk of his head.

Even when they booked hotel rooms, nothing was different (other than the fact they could spend more time together). It was still full to the brim of passion, heat exhuming from their bodies. They just had more time to themselves, to be themselves. Robert over Aaron, Aaron pinned to the mattress as Robert moved in and out of him in a masterful rhythm, like he knew Aaron’s body inside out.

Aaron supposed he did.

_“Good enough for you?” Robert asked, walking into the extravagant hotel room holding his overnight bag in one hand, the rooms key card in the other._

_Aaron looked around appreciatively, smiling. Robert had really sacked off work, and his family for the weekend, just to spend time with Aaron. “It’ll do, I suppose.” He joked, watching as Robert’s face fell slightly. He recovered with an, “Oi, I’m kidding. This is incredible Rob! I never expected anything like this.”_

_Robert grinned in response, dropping his bag, throwing the key card in a similar direction, praying that they’d be able to find it later- and kissed Aaron. Like, properly kissed him. Hands on his cheeks, fingers cutting through his stubble, as Aaron smirked into the touch, hands fumbling to the front of Robert’s body, undoing his tie in anticipation._

_Their bodies fell onto the bed, the tidiness of the pristine white sheets quickly become unruly as they teared layers of clothes off each other._

_“Fuck Aaron.” Robert moaned, with Aaron dipping his fingers into the back of Robert’s tight boxers, Robert tilting his head back instinctively._

_Aaron just grinned, and then grinned even more so when Robert moved from kissing his lips, to kissing his neck, biting down when the moment took him. Especially when he whispered “Fuck me.” into Aaron’s ear._

_No need to ask him twice._

_It was rough, but they both felt amazing. They dripped in sweat as their orgasms took over their bodies, pressed together as Aaron pushed into Robert one last time, legs shaking and lips trembling, entrapped in Robert’s._

_Robert’s hands were held firmly above his head, Aaron’s fingerprints more than likely going to leave bruises, but he didn’t care much. That was probably the best sex he’d ever had._

 

2016 was the year where it changed slightly. They’d been apart for so long, that this amount of passion was inevitable. Robert had been helping Aaron through what would probably always be the most difficult time of is life, and he managed to do that as his friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

They’d hugged more in the last couple of months more than they had in the two years prior. It was Robert comforting Aaron, telling him that he’d get justice, and then he’d finally be happy and free. It was Aaron smiling into Robert’s neck, lips tracing the skin that not long ago, he’d have been kissing and biting. It was Aaron finally getting justice for what that _monster_ put him through, and getting that justice with his boyfriend by his side, holding his hand and supporting him through that.

Aaron supposed that in that moment, he knew Robert was the one.

Which is why, when they finally reconnected in bed, the change was evident.

_“Are you sure?” Robert whispered, his hand stroking Aaron’s cheek._

_Both of them were laid on Aaron’s bed, covered only by their boxers, thin shirts and his grey bedsheets._

_Aaron nodded, resting his cheek in Robert’s hand. “He took so much from me. I’m not letting him take you, us. I want this Robert, but if you don’t then we can just wait.”_

_“I’ve never wanted anything more. You know I love you Aaron, I just want to do right by you, make sure you’re okay.” Robert said, smile on his face, watching as Aaron leaned in to kiss him._

_Their lips touched, and sure, they’d kissed countless times before, even kissed a couple of times that very day- but nothing came close to this very moment._

_Sensual, that was the word._

_Aaron’s lips between Robert’s, slow and steady. Aaron even put his hands in front of him, lifting Robert’s shirt up and past his head. He kissed Robert’s collarbone, trailing his lips down, leaving open mouthed kisses all down his torso, and then he stopped at the band of Robert’s boxers, huffing an almost silent laugh as he felt Robert’s semi, and grinned as he freed Robert from the tight and restrictive material, before taking the head of Robert’s cock into his mouth, licking at the tip, tasting saltiness and smirking as he pulled off with a ‘pop’ sound, Robert’s fingers already intertwined in his hair. He looked up through his eyelashes and grinned even more, seeing Robert in his- nobody else’s- bed, eyes closed tightly, mouth open in lust, skin blushed a pink shade that was visible even in the one bedside lamp that was switched on._

_Getting to work, Aaron licked the underside of Robert cock, closing his eyes in relief and pleasure as Robert tugged gently at his hair. He knew exactly what that tug meant- they’d done this so many times before. It meant that Robert wanted Aaron to take all of him in his mouth, so that’s exactly what he did. And in that second, Robert swears he could’ve come._

2017 is the year it changed all again, for the third time. It was planning for their wedding, Aaron being arrested, an impromptu ceremony that really meant nothing for anyone apart from Robert and Aaron, and then it was all Aaron being sentenced to eighteen months imprisonment, reduced to twelve. It was when he got out that everything seemed to have changed, because the sex on their wedding night was incredible. It was their time, romantic, perfect and also funny. Robert had almost gone flying when he tried to climb out of his trousers, still drunk from the high of marrying the man he loved, but also from downing several pints from a welly.

Oh, the Dingle traditions.

But when Aaron was released, the sex was just filled with guilt. Guilt of what Robert did.

_“I love you.” Aaron told Robert, smile on his face._

_They’d just burst into the cricket pavilion, Aaron grinning at the thought of having alone time with Robert. And Robert loved to see that smile, he really did. But his stomach turned over, doubled over in the pain of his terrible guilt. He knew he had to tell Aaron before someone else did it for him, but he was scared, terrified even, of losing the man he’s loved more than anybody._

_“I love you too.” Robert said, truthfully. Because he did. He loved Aaron, and always had done, probably (most definitely) always will do, regardless of what people say about him._

_Aaron leaned forward and kissed Robert, taking his jacket off his shoulders, undoing the buttons of his shirt, ready to have sex, even if it was in a public place. Robert took that as initiative and unzipped Aaron’s hoodie, throwing it on the floor in a pile where the rest of their clothes would soon follow. It was cold, yes. But they’d suffered through worse. This was just like reminiscing on their first weeks and months they spent together, hiding from the world, but falling in love all the same. Aaron’s legs shook as Robert pressed him against a dusty wall, hitching his legs up to wrap around his waist as Robert pushed in and out of him, sweat dripping from his forehead, Aaron rolling his head back and moaning as Robert came inside a condom, and Aaron came all over his (and Robert’s) chests._

_“Oi, that’s my shirt.” Aaron smirked as Robert shoved the white t-shirt on over his head, quickly grabbing Aaron’s black jacket putting it on. “And my hoodie.”_

_“Humour me.” Robert grinned, putting his hands on Robert’s face and kissing him softly, pulling away and seeing Aaron looking at him, waiting for another kiss._

_He loved Aaron, he really did. He loved sex with Aaron. But he didn’t love this guilty feeling he had in the pit of his stomach- didn’t even like it._

 

It had been a long seven months, from July to February, but they’d finally gotten back together. They’d made their way back to each other, through all the pain and anger and hurt, and they’d decided that they’d change to make their relationship work.

They’d struggled, course they had. But they always made it work. Always made time for each other, in and amongst the madness of their lives. Now, they definitely had changed, and it was for the better. They were stronger, and more settled. Which is why, when laying in bed, with Robert by his side, Aaron knew he wanted this for the rest of his life.

_Robert had been towering over Aaron, fingertips tracing every little bit of his skin lips following mere seconds later. “I love you.” He kissed into Aaron’s skin, not expecting a response from Aaron, who was impatiently waiting for Robert to suck him off._

_‘He’d have to wait a while longer’, Robert thought, kissing Aaron’s hips, jumping to his thighs and licking upwards, tongue running over the hairs on his legs, but he didn’t mind._

_Eventually, he made his way back up to Aaron, face to face, chest to chest. His eyes were shut, like he was trying to focus on anything but the moment they were sharing. Robert decided to kiss the tip of his nose, something that didn’t happen all that often at all. It was that, that made Aaron open his eyes, pupils blown out and his eyes growing dark._

_“What do you want?” Robert whispered, teasing him as he grinded down ever so slightly, watching as Aaron’s face contorted._

_“You.” Aaron breathed out._

_And with that, Robert opened Aaron up, not that he needed much help, still gaping from the night before. Aaron moaned and writhed underneath his touch, head tilting back as Robert slipped his cock inside him, tongue and teeth pressed to his exposed collarbone._

_He couldn’t help but groan with every push in and out that Robert orchestrated, overcome with emotions._

_Their bodies moved together, so in tune with one another. This was more than just having sex now. Everything was just so much more._

_They’d come together, literally within seconds of each other, Aaron moaning Robert’s name and Robert collapsing onto Aaron, blond hair flicking into his eyes as he tried to gain some energy._

_In the end, they’d curled up next to each other, Robert’s arms wrapped around Aaron’s body, their legs intertwining, neither of the caring about the fact that they were stark naked and had barely just wiped the come from their bodies. Aaron put his hand in Robert’s, holding them close to his chest, before lifting them to his lips and kissing Robert’s left hand, feeling the harsh coldness of the ring that he had put back on that finger just five months before._

_He smiled, remembering that first morning after they reunited, and how they’d put their wedding rings back on. And it was in that moment, right there, Robert falling asleep cuddled up behind him, that he knew he had to propose._


End file.
